Forbidden- Stendy
by Mist Ketchum
Summary: After being stranded on an island, the girls and boys of South Park split up. Hostilities are high. Will Stan and Wendy be able to handle the separation? Contains Stendy, sorry for the terrible summery.


_**So I'm not going to give you guys another lame excuse as to why I'm posting this instead of an update of UiU; instead I will tell you the harsh truth: I'm falling out of the Pokemon fandom. This usually happens when I get into another obsession, which I have: South Park. Not being into the Pokemon fandom much anymore makes it hard to have inspiration to write and it's already difficult to write the next chapter due to it having to be a wrap up chapter before the finale. But I will try my best to bring you Pokemon stories. :)**_

**_Anyway enough of that. This story came to me in a dream and so I just HAD to write it! Please let me know what you think of the story and the picture and I hope you all enjoy! :D  
_**

* * *

_**Forbidden**_

Stan turned from the girl he was fighting as a body rolled and hit him from behind. Staring down, claws suddenly clenched his heart, bringing the world around him to a complete stop. The girl stared up at him with terrified eyes that mirrored a deer in headlights; a vulnerable look watching oncoming doom. Her once silky locks were matted and sticky with a deep red tinge. Her clothing had the same raggedy appeal to them that every other kids' had gained. 'Wendy...'

As the battle started up in his ears again, he realized that he couldn't just stand and stare down at her; people would begin to take notice and then there would really be trouble. He wondered why she hadn't gotten up and attacked him or ran yet but then saw a trickle of blood forming from a nasty wound on her leg. 'She really is vulnerable. If one of the other guys find her like this then it's all over.'

Trying as best as he could to soothe her with an assuring look, he lifted up his weapon. The look apparently hadn't worked because she grew an expression of betrayal and horror that transformed into a look of sad acceptance. Ignoring the heartbreaking expression, Stan plunged the stick into the ground above her head, huddling over her to block her from anyone else's view.

"You actually thought that I would hurt you?" He asked in a hoarse whisper pooling with affection, his face just inches from hers.

Wendy stared at him in shock. "What are you doing? Your comrades would kill you if-"

"Shh," he put his hand over her mouth and pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't worry Babe, I got it covered. Just close your eyes and go limp." He waited for her to nod to make sure she understood what she needed to do before standing back up and gripping his weapon in his teeth while dragging her with both hands carelessly away from the battle.

Stan hated seeing her dig her teeth into her bottom lip and clench her eyes shut in pain from her wounded leg being dragged so carelessly but he had to act like she meant nothing at all or the guys would get suspicious and do something about her themselves; especially if Cartman happened to be the one to find her. He shuddered at the thought. A good distance away from the battle, he drug her to what seemed like a small grotto and placed her inside. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching him before whispering, "I'm going to start walking away now. Grab my foot and drag me in."

He barely had time to turn back around before his feet were swept from under him and his body crashed to the ground. As he was yanked sharply back, his hands instinctively clutched the edge. 'Damn! When did she get so strong?!' The edge was ripped from his grip and he fell into the grotto, dirt showering on them. The earth below them shifted and disappeared, plunging them both down into a deep dark hole.

When his body finally found solid ground, all the wounds from the battle seared. "Ow," he groaned. "That was NOT part of the plan!"

Sitting up, Stan looked around to see an amply lit cave with the hole they had fallen through way above them.

"I guess that the grotto wasn't sturdy enough to support both of us," Wendy said, struggling to sit up.

"Well the bright side is that we're less likely to be found here while I fix up your leg but we probably shouldn't stay in one place for too long." He stood up and stretched his aching muscles. "Stay put; I'm gonna go see if there's an exit and bring break some leaves and stuff."

He turned to leave but before he could go too far he heard her speaking again. "What?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. "We're supposed to be enemies now."

"Some stupid gender and border skirmish isn't enough to change the way I feel about you," he laughed. "Hopefully you feel the same." He walked toward where he saw a light and found an exit. Peeking his head out he noted that the coast was clear but the battle still sounded uncomfortably close. He picked as many leaves as he could carry from various plants and dipped some in a small puddle of rain water before scampering back inside.

When he reached the cavern he left Wendy in, he rolled his eyes at the sight of her trying to stand up. "Stay off your feet," he ordered.

She glared at him, holding on to the wall for support. "Don't tell me what to do," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Just trying to help," he said and set the leaves down. "Now sit down so I can clean up your leg."

She hesitated; still stubborn as always. Finally she gave up and eased her way into a sitting position. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I know how to stop bleeding." He dabbed one of the wet leaves on her wound to clean up all of the dirt and excess blood. Just as it was cleared away, fresh blood gushed out so he wrapped it with a large leaf, gripping it to provide some pressure.

They sat there in silence as he held the leaf, finally she decided to break it. "Thank you," she sputtered, somewhat awkwardly. "You didn't have to do this for me you know?"

"Yeah I know."

She looked over the remaining leaves and reached for one, sniffing it before acting as if she was going to put it in her mouth. He slapped it out if her hand. "What the fuck are you doing? Don't eat that!" He snapped. "It could be poisonous or something."

She rolled her eyes and retrieved it. "Thanks for the concern Stan but this is a Pineapple Sage plant, I can smell it. It's a natural pain killer." She stuck it in her mouth before he could slap it away again, much to his annoyance.

"Oh, you're into all that natural medicine crap?"

"For your information, natural medicine is much better for you than pills," Wendy lectured. "There's no pharmacy or doctor's office on the island so this is what we have to work with. And just so you know, marigold helps fight infection in wounds."

"Sorry but natural medicine almost killed my best friend. I don't trust it."

"You probably had a bad healer."

"Pretty much."

Silence followed again. Stan let go of the leaf to see that it and his gloves had become stained in blood, but he didn't mind too much.

"The boys have become so brutal," Wendy said, staring at the far wall of the cave. "I'm glad to see that you haven't changed. You're still the kind hearted guy I fell on love with."

"We're hungry Wendy and hunger makes you desperate; desperate enough to actually listen to Cartman." Stan averted his eyes. "And I'm not as innocent as you think. I've participated in the battle, I've hit girls, I was even one of the people to set fire to your territory." He looked at her again to examine her expression, which wasn't a good one. "But the only difference is that I would NEVER hurt you." He stared into her eyes as he spoke, wanting her to know that he was dead serious.

A smile finally appeared on her face, which he wondered if it was from his words or getting high on her pain killing leaf. She tried to get up again, to which he gripped her shoulders and pushed her back down. The smile was wiped from her face and replaced by an annoyed glint in her eyes. She tried again, but this time just to stretch her body upward. He pushed her down again. "Damn it would you stop being so stubborn and just stay down and rest? You'll never heal at this rate." After a last failed attempt, she finally just grabbed his jacket and yanked him down, crashing her lips against his.

His heart leaped at this unexpected surprise and his whole body went limp, submitting to the wonderful feeling her touch sent through him. When they pulled away he swayed, his lips pulled up into a goofy smile.

"I guess you have changed," she giggled. "I'm not wearing your lunch for once."

He realized that she was right. He still felt that same overwhelmingly affectionate feeling toward her but his nerves weren't nearly as bad as usual. "Maybe it's because of the circumstance we're in," he guessed.

Wendy shrugged. "Yeah maybe."

There was another interval of silence but this time Stan was grateful for it as it allowed him time to slow down his pounding heart. But unfortunately for him, the silence was short-lived.

"Why are we fighting anyway?" Wendy asked. "We're supposed to be doing the best we can to get off of this island alive. What did we girls ever do to you?! What does Garrison-" she stopped herself, "what does MACKEY have against females?"

Stan laughed inwardly. was very gender confused so it was impossible to tell what his position on women was. "They weren't the ones who launched the battle."

"What?" She creased her brows. "But aren't they your superiors? We all listen to Principle Victoria."

"Yeah, they're our superiors but that doesn't mean we listen to them. They don't even know how to deal with us," he said. "Cartman was actually the one to launch the battle."

"Oh," Wendy deadpanned. "That makes sense."

A faint sound of the fight reached the cave, reminding the two that they couldn't stay where they were. "We should get out of here before someone notices we're gone," he said and got to his feet. "Can you stand?"

"Maybe if you don't push me down every time I try," she huffed and got unsteadily to her feet. "It still hurts but I can manage. Now get back out there before the guys get suspicious."

He raised a brow. "Wouldn't the girls get suspicious too?"

"Nah." She waved her hand in dismissal. "They would be worried, sure, but even if I told them what had happened they would be too busy squealing about how 'romantic' it was that you saved me to really care that we're not supposed to see each other."

Stan let her lean on him for support as they stumbled toward the entrance of the cave. "Now, you're gonna keep your head low and sneak back to your camp right?"

Wendy made a face.

"Please Wends, you're in bad shape. I don't want you to get seriously hurt or anything. Plus that pain leaf might dull your reflexes," he pleaded.

She stared at him for a while before sighing. "If the battle is still going on then they might get pissed at me for wimping out before anyone else but I'll do it for you so you don't have to worry."

"Great!" He sighed happily before looking down. "Umm, before we leave, do you mind if we uh..."

As if she read his mind, she took his face in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss. He tried to enjoy the feeling as much as he could since he knew that he may not see her again for a very long time. 'God I'm gonna miss being with her...'

When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers again, staring deep into her eyes. "We WILL make it off this island alive, I swear it. After all, everything seems to work out in the end. When that happens everything will go back to normal..." He smirked. "Well, as normal as possible for living in South Park that is." He ran his fingers over her cheek and through her matted hair, pleased to see her close her eyes in content. "There's no need for us to try and see each other and put ourselves in worse danger."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling his neck. "I know but it's still gonna suck."

He frowned, returning the hug. "I know Babe," he said. "I know."


End file.
